Ready as I'll ever be MHA
by bajy
Summary: Another "what if?" I decided to make. Another song fiction. I hope you enjoy it! Tell your friends about it!


**After seeing some animatics of My Hero Academia with the song "Ready as I'll ever be", I thought what if this song was being sung by characters of the show during Bakugo's time being prisoner of the league of villains while our heroes plan his rescue? I thought "Why not?". Actually I've been thinks about it for some time.**

 **IF anyone wants to make this into an animatic (since I don't have the means to do it), please ask me if you can. Do NOT steal my idea okay?**

 **P.S. no cursing in here! I love the show but I don't like the cursing.**

I don't own My Hero Academia nor the song Ready As I'll Ever Be, only just the one shot here and the changes (parody) I made to the song to fit into this case. Hope you enjoy it!

Talking

 _Singing_

 **xxx**

All was quiet in the hideout of the league of villains. .. or what they consider an abandoned pub a hide out in an abandoned street along with several other shops and small work places that were either abandoned do to Bankruptcy, being shut down for insufficient work conditions or for some other reason that could not be exaplained.

Inside the place there was Bakugo who was chained up with hand cuff that covered his whole hands specifically to prevent him from using his hands, his quirk, to bust out of there and light the place up like the fourth of July as he sat in a rather uncomfortable seat, with him were Shiguraki, Toga, Dabi and Kurogiri who were watching him and trying to turn him over to their side but were unsuccessful.

"You are more stubborn then I realized." Shiguraki hissed in displeasure as he scratched his neck in irritation. "Just as stubborn as All Might."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bakugo Smirked slight, "If any of you think that I'm just going to join your little club you're dead wrong!"

"Mr. Blow-up-in-your-face is being feisty." Toga the insane girl sang in a playfully mocking tone as she watches amusingly, "Just don't know when to quit, don't he?"

Kurogiri just shook his head at this, "Indeed his stubbornness is to be commended, but can he keep this up forever?"

"If it means watching the Decaying Zombie lose this fight and whine about it, I hope so." Dabi chimed in. "Still can he keep this up until his "Rescue party" comes to save him? That is _if_ it will come as you said they will Shiguraki, unless you're wrong and you're being impulsive again-."

"Silence!" The man with the decay quirk ordered, angered before taking a breath to calm down before he countered, "Those Heroes will come if they do care about this irritating child, which they will, its only a matter of time before they will appear. AND when they come, they will be in for the... surprise of their lives."

"What surprise you freak?" Bakugo questioned suspiciously narrowing his glare at him, his frown returning before that.

"Oh you will see soon enough you brat." Shiguraki sneered with a malicious grin, "They will be here soon enough, its all a matter of "When". And when they come .." He chuckled evilly as he glared back at him, "... Lets just say I'd not spoil it before then."

Bakugo glared at him even more at this, he hated to admit it, but in his gut he somehow had a bad feeling he couldn't explain yet he disregarded it, trying to devise a way to escape before something bad happens or stall for time until either a plan can be formulated or until the heroes come to beat the stuffing out of them.

As much as Bakugo could take care of himself and hold his own pretty good, again he didn't want to admit it infact he hated it, but even he (as hard as it is to believe) wasn't foolish to take them all on, the last times he tried he ended getting warped to another place in the USJ by the guy with the warp gate quirk putting himself in more danger and got himself captured by the walking street preforming has-been without being able to fight back or do anything to stop it and escape.

He was in the villains hideout not only outnumbered but alone too and there were still several who's quirks he was not aware of nor of how powerful they were. He needs to think carefully about this, his plan had to work or he was in for who knows what if he failed.

He had to think about this seriously, or he could end up dead, Literally since the walking zombie had a quirk that harm him severely until he was dead from his decaying touch. Considering Mr. Aizawa barely survived after the attack on the USJ incident because of him and his Nomu, the attack one the forest at the training camp where several of his classmates and those of class 1-B were hurt and barely escaped with their lives not to mention that Ragdoll was kidnapped and being forced to endure who knows what kind of torture right now as he recalled seeing her brief as she looked horrified and these creeps mentioned something about her quirk and torture, if he didn't play his cards he was good as dead.

Shiguraki: Any moment now, you little brat.

 _What you think, I know_

 _What I've done is low_

 _But the fault is not mine, It is theirs_

Bakugo: Yeah right-!

Shiguraki: Quiet!

 _I'm the bad guy thats fine_

 _Vict'ry will be mine_

 _Justice will be mine_ _, they'll be despaired_

Bakugo: that's what you thi-!

Shiguraki: _Now its time to step up_

 _Or its time to step down_

 _And there's only one answer for me_

 _And I'll stand up and fight_

 _Destroy them and All Might_

 _And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!_

 _Ready as I'll ever be!_

Toga giggled in the background, Dabi shook his head at Shiguraki's actions while Kurogiri smirked at this (if you can see it that is).

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, with the pro heroes, they were in an meeting on how they were going to rescue Bakugo and invade the hideout of the league of villains and arrest them. Thankfully for them Yaoyorozu had created the tracking device with her quirk and had that boy with the welding quirk weld it on one of the villains and created the tracking device to track them down so they knew where they were.

Those present were All Might, Endeavor, Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods, Gran Torino, Gang Orca, the Guy from the posy cats gang (as one of his teammates "Ragdoll" was also kidnapped by the league of villains), to name a few.

"Are the police ready to deploy with us?" Kamui Woods asked.

"Ready when we are." Gang Orca replied, "If we are to save the boy we better get going."

"Still considering the recent events who knows what we will face in there." Gran Torino poundered, "As far as we know they will be expecting us to invade their hideout. So we need to plan this carefully."

"We heard you the first time already old-timer." Endeavor stated, annoyed, "Thats why you have me and some of the heroes staying back with the police incase they might try something."

"Still we need to act with caution." Best Jeanist argued, staying as calm as ever, "They are more formidable then they appear to be, we cannot underestimate them, and who's to say that their boss may be with them or is drawing near them as we speak."

'All For One...' All Might thought to himself, extremely serious and determined to rescue Bakugo and Apprehend the villains behind this mess.

.. And stop All For one... if he appears... and this time hopefully end his reign for good... just thinking about him both angered and scared him, knowing how dangerous he was, what he's done and that he was responsible for killing his mentor, Nana. For everyone's sake, he had to stop that Monster.

"We cannot waste any more time, lets move out!" All Might declared, showing his iconic Smile.

All Might: _Now its time to stand up_

 _Or its time to back down_

 _We must stop their plans as well their scheme_

Everyone nodded their heads to him, even Endeavor though he retains his usual scowl.

All Might: _Stop them, save Bakugo_

 _Well its time now lets go!_

 _Are you ready?_

Tiger guy: _I'm ready!_

Kamui woods, Mt. Lady Gran Torino: _We're ready!_

All but All Might: _We're ready!_

All Might: _Ready as I'll ever be!_

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, while a group of teens as were about to enter a costume shop to get disguises as there about to engage a rather dangerous mission, to save their friend and let the heroes stop the villains without getting caught (easier said then done) and in a group huddle were none other then: Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Eijiro Kirishima and Momo Yaoyorozu (who made another tracking device to help them find Bakugo).

"Are we all in on the plan." Kirishima asked them as they each nodded their heads, though Yaoyorozu and Iida were still showing nervousness and uncertainty, of course the gang understands that.

This mission was very serious business, they knew that they could not intervene with the work of the pro heroes since they were still students of U.A., Children (teenager's), despite having experience in fighting villains, these villains had an army of Nomu for all they knew with multiple quirks and were hard to beat, this situation will be more difficult then others they faced in the past as who knew what they may have up their sleeves and they and their classmates barely escaped with their lives the last few times they encountered them and ended up getting Bakugo kidnapped this time they just getting injured (all of these reasons nonetheless meant that fighting was a no go this time) and the fact that they didn't have their license for to use their quirks as freely as the pro's, all these 5 had to do was go in, Save Bakugo and get him away from the villains so the pro's can do their job with nothing holding them back, and get out.

Of course this was easier said then done.

They had to play their next move carefully or they were all as good as dead. And this being a delicate situation means they all had to be super careful.

All of the other students of class 1-A knew what they were planning, while some protested but eventually and reluctantly conceded, and hoped for the best for their fellow classmates and hope for them all to get Bakugo and for all of them get home safely. Sending they support and reminding them all to be careful.

At first Iida was against this crazy plan but reluctantly agreed and teamed up with them, to supervise as he was class rep and to remind them of their safety.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm scared. What if we fail?" Yaoyorozu asked, shaking slightly, second guessing herself, "I mean this is very serious and dangerous, what if we mess up and only be a burden to the heroes?"

"Not to mention, " Iida chimed in, his face showed seriousness and concern, "This Is going against our teachers direct instructions to NOT intervene with this operation, if we get caught whether by the heroes or the villains we will be in for more trouble then they can imagine."

"We are all aware of the risks here." Todoroki stated, "Still if it means getting Bakugo out of there as quick and stealthy as possible, leaving All Might and the others one less thing to worry about, We have to try."

"I couldn't agree with you more Todoroki." Midoriya nodded.

"He's right you know." Kirishima agreed, his tone in a way to help encourage his friends, "And Bakugo is our friend, despite have a bad temper and attitude at times, we can't just standby and do nothing while he's in the lair of those criminals facing who knows what right now. He might not admit it but I know that he needs help more then ever!"

"If we are going to free Kacchan, we have to act quickly." Midoriya said nodding in agreement, "He may be a formidable fighter but even he can't face them all alone, and even he knows how dire this situation is whether he'll admit it or not, we have to get him out of their as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded at this. Even Yaoyorozu as she knew she had to quit doubting herself and face this challenge head on. While for Iida poundered further before he slowly nodded, Still that didn't stop him from asking their unofficial leader:

Iida: Midoriya. .. _Are you quite sure we can do this_

At that Midoriya nodded showing a determined smile.

Midoriya: _together we will guarantee!_

He declared as they made their way inside the shop.

 **xxx**

Shiguraki: _Make them hear me!_

Shiguraki declared as he gripped his glass with his pinky extended and the Villains prepare themselves.

Chores (heroes and villains): _(Now its time to attack)_

All Might: _we will claim vict'ry!_

All Might declared as the pro heroes moved out, ready to save the day.

Chores (heroes and villains): _(To fight or to resolve_

 _And the outcome will hardly come free)_

Izuku reminds his friends as they ran after buying costumes for disguises.

Izuku: _We must help them set Kacchan free!_

Chores (heroes and villains): _(Now the lines in the sand_

 _And our moments at hand)_

Endeavor: _And I'm ready!_

All Might: _I'm ready!_

Izuku and Yaoyorozu: _I'm ready!_

Shiguraki: _Ready as I'll. ... ever be!_

Gripped his glass with all fingers touching caused the glass to decay, grow weak and brittle until he squeezed it so hard it shattered to into nothing but small glass remains as they fell to the floor like marbles.

Bakugo just glared at him, not showing anything but resentment and anger. But on the inside he was reminded of how deadly Shiguraki really its.

'if nothing changes soon...' Bakugo thought to himself, gripping his none visible hands into fists as they unknowingly shook, '.. I'm as good as dead.'

 **Finished! This took longer then the others but its worth it! I'm busy with things at home especially since I'll be going on a trip next week. Please leave a review, don't curse and have a good day!**


End file.
